The present invention relates generally to instant ticket game systems, and more specifically, the invention is directed to a seal card game system having multiple levels of integrated, non-progressive play.
Games of chance continue to be very popular in our culture. Certain games of chance, such as instant ticket games or pull tab tickets games have gained popularity with social, fraternal, or church organizations seeking to raise funds. Commercial bingo halls also feature similar games of chance. Game operators in these facilities have a multitude of game systems from which to chose. Some new game systems enjoy most success, while many others fail to be commercially viable. The ability of a game system to generate player excitement and prolonged interest will ultimately determine the commercial success of the game system.
Many games known in the art feature a deal set of play tickets, e.g., 100 individual tickets which comprise a deal set, which are individually sold to players for a small fee. Each player breaks open one or more pull tabs of the ticket to reveal game symbols imprinted on the ticket. Some game systems feature instant winnings based on the imprinted game symbol or symbols while others feature qualifying symbols, identifying eligibility to compete in an award level associated with the particular deal set. After all tickets in the deal set are sold, players holding a ticket eligible for the deal set award are recorded on a deal seal card. The game operator will open a pull tab on the deal seal card to reveal the deal set winner. A deal winner may receive cash, prizes, or additional tickets.
Some game systems in the prior art feature a case award in addition to a deal award. In this type of game system, a case set of tickets are sold by the operator. The case includes a plurality of deal sets of tickets, e.g. 10 deal sets in one case with each deal set having a predetermined number of tickets, e.g. 100 tickets. After all tickets in the case are sold and each of the deal set winners is determined, some or all of the deal winners further compete for higher level awards, e.g., a case award. This is commonly referred to as a progressive scheme or progressive game system. That is to say, the tickets qualifying for a case award must first have been deal set award winners. Progressive game systems of this type retain the interest of individual deal set winners but often at the expense of players not holding deal set winning tickets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,737 to Fienberg discloses a similar game system with multi-level playing. One embodiment of the game features play tickets with numbers ending in xe2x80x9c13xe2x80x9d eligible for a first level of play. The winning ticket from the first level is eligible to play in a second level for additional winnings in a xe2x80x9cBonus Section.xe2x80x9d A second embodiment which features a third playing level called a xe2x80x9cJackpot Section.xe2x80x9d The ""737 patent discloses the general concept of a master winner of a multi-level progressive gaming scheme, but does not disclose the concept of a non-progression master winner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,524 to Nannicola is directed to a instant ticket game system utilizing a master game seal card. Players with hold tickets ending in xe2x80x9c13xe2x80x9d qualify for play in a three-level modified progression scheme. To initiate play at the advanced level, a seal window is opened to reveal a winner. The winning player then competes to reach the concluding xe2x80x9cMountain Climberxe2x80x9d level of the game. When a winning participate fails, a second hold card player becomes eligible to compete. This patent discloses the general concept of wider player participation in the high-level payoffs, but all participants are members of the population of original hold ticket possessors.
The present invention is directed to a seal card game system having multiple levels of integrated, non-progressive play. The game system affords the game operator an enhanced degree of player interest and enthusiasm by increasing player eligibility for a master case award level. Tickets winning the master case award level are not from the population of winning deal set tickets.
The game system comprises a case set of play tickets comprising a plurality of deal sets of play tickets and each of the plurality of deal sets of tickets comprising a plurality of play tickets. On one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the case set of tickets includes 6 deal set of tickets and each deal set of tickets includes 264 play tickets. Each play ticket includes case identifier indicia imprinted on the play ticket to identify a case set which the play ticket is a member. Each play ticket also includes deal identifier indicia imprinted on the play ticket to identify a deal set which the play ticket is a member. Each play ticket is a member of only one deal set. Each play ticket also includes a game symbol imprinted on the play ticket concealed by a removable pull tab. The pull tab is adapted to be removed by a purchaser of the play ticket.
A predetermined number of play tickets in each of the deal sets of tickets has a game symbol that qualifies the play tickets for a deal level award and for a case level award.
For each deal set, a deal winner identifier concealed by a removable pull tab identifies the play ticket from the deal qualifier game tickets that wins a deal level award. A case winner identifier concealed by a removable pull tab identifies the play ticket from the case qualifier game tickets that wins a case level award.
The game system of the present invention provides for a enhanced degree of player participation and enthusiasm throughout the course of play of a set of deals. A greater population of players are eligible for participation in a master case award level, retaining player interest. No game system in the prior art offers the advantages and features of the present invention.
Other objects and advantages and a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.